The HalfBlood Prince's Secret
by Juju24
Summary: Snape's sixth year, my way.
1. Chapter 1

The Half-Blood Prince's Secret

By: Juju24

Did you ever wonder what Severus Snape's sixth year was like? Did you ever wonder why Bellatrix and Snape hate each other so much? Well this is what i think happened that year.

Severus's POV

Today is the day I have been waiting for this whole summer. Today is the day I return to Hogwarts. This summer is the summer where I have missed Hogwarts the most. I can usually count on Lily to keep company over the summer, but we had a fight last year. She wants nothing to do with me anymore. It is going to be torture watching her hang out with Potter and his gang. I'm worried she'll join in the taunting.

Since I am starting out this without a female friend from another house, I have decided to keep it that way. If Lily wants to be friends again, I might just break that resolution. Notice how I said nothing about girlfriends. I sort of have this crush on this girl and I think she likes me. I just wish I could ask her out. You are probably wondering who this girl is. Well, "this girl" is Bellatrix. The only reason I think she likes me is because she keeps glancing over at me.

Most people believe that Bellatrix is a bitch all the time, but truth is, she can be kind and loving when she wants to be. When I told her about the Lily ending our friendship, she was kind to me and tried to make me feel better. She told me that she was sorry about it and that Lily didn't deserve a friend like me. She also made fun of Lily, which made me not only laugh, but also realize that what she said was true. Lily was nothing more than a person who had all of my attention for a while. The only thing I thank Lily for is getting me closer to Bellatrix.

I have been going over some facts that contribute to Bellatrix possibly becoming my girlfriend. First off, she is only a month younger than me. There are also the facts that she is pretty smart, has plans to become a Death Eater, loves the Dark Arts, and is gorgeous. There is only one problem at the moment with her. She is already dating someone. Someone I hate as much as Potter. Bellatrix is dating Potter's best friend, Sirius Black. That is not the only weird thing about their relationship. They are also cousins. That just makes their relationship less appealing.

After Bellatrix and I gained each other's trust, she told me she was dating Sirius Black. Not because she liked him, but because of a dare. Her sister, Narcissa, had dared Bellatrix to ask Sirius out. Apparently, Sirius had just ran away from home when Bellatrix asked him out. He could really care less about what was going on in his old home, but he thought it would be good to have an inside spy just in case his parents tried to do something to his possessions. He said yes to Bellatrix, and Bellatrix could do nothing but date him.

There is one good thing about their relationship though. They are about to break up. There are three factors. One: Sirius is not pleased with Bellatrix's reports. He knows she is not even trying to get him the information he wants, which just makes it worse. Two: Bellatrix told me she was interested in someone else. Someone in the Slytherin. I couldn't help but wonder if she meant. I shouldn't get to hopeful. If she doesn't mean me and I make a fool of myself asking her out, I know she won't want to be friends with me anymore. Three: I saw Sirius making goggly eyes at Jinx Curse.

You are probably wondering who Jinx is. Jinx is one of the most popular girls at Hogwarts. Her best friend is Lily Evans (a fellow Gryffindor). She also has a twin sister, Martha Curse (also a fellow Gryffindor). Martha and Jinx's relationship is pretty special. They can be great sisters to each other most of the time, but sometimes they get mad at each other like best friends would. Jinx and Martha both have straight, long light brown hair and can read emotions and minds, but Jinx has carmel brown eyes while Martha has icy blue-gray eyes. Jinx and Martha are a very sweet girls with a bad temperaments. If you piss one of them off, you better sleep with one eye open. Their last name isn't Curse for no reason. They will both curse you if you bother just one of them.

Jinx is also a well-known girlfriend of James Potter, my enemy. They dated for two years. Before she dated James, she dated Remeus Lupin for two years and a muggle named Vernon Dursley for a year. She was only dating Vernon Dursley because her best friend, Lily, dared her to ask Vernon out. Lily's sister, Petunia, became furious with Lily and Jinx for playing with Vernon and his hearts. Lily and Jinx were just trying to be funny with Petunia. They had a suspicion that she liked Vernon, and the little outburst Petunia had confirmed it. Petunia should have kept her mouth shut because Jinx and Lily bothered her about it until they were bored with teasing Petunia.

During Jinx's time at Hogwarts so far, she has been asked out many times by a ton of boys. Even though she, Lily, and her sister are hot and irresistible as most boys would say, there is one restriction they have. They will never think about dating a boy from Slytherin. That's too bad for a lot of the boys in the Slytherin house. So many of the boys like the girls. At least they are smart enough to not even think about asking them out.

There is one remarkable person who asked her out while she was dating James. His name was Micheal. Micheal really liked Jinx and did everything he could think of to try and convince Jinx to break up with James and start going out with him. Not only did Micheal get his heart broken by her refusal, but he also lost all of his memories/thoughts about Jinx. He was completely clueless in most of his classes for the rest of the year because Jinx had tutored him. Micheal has his memory back from the help of a doctor at St. Mungo's Hospital.

It turns out that Sirius might be lucky with getting Jinx all to himself once he's through with Bellatrix. It turns out that Jinx and James broke up over the summer. They agreed that even though they enjoyed being around each other, they loved each other that could never love anyone else, and they had a wonderful relationship, they needed to find happiness with someone else. They promised each other that if they can't be happy with anyone else, then they will go back out. So far, James seems pretty happy with Lily while Jinx seems to be flirting and showing interest in Sirius.

Back to what I was thinking about Bellatrix and Sirius. Their next date is tomorrow night. By the end of the night, they will be single and ready to date someone else. My plan for asking Bellatrix out is simple. I want a day or two after she and Sirius break up before I ask her out. I don't want to seem to eager!

Just before I could get out of my thoughts, Bellatrix jumped into my lap.

"What was that for?" I asked, upset that my thoughts had been interrupted, but pleased Bellatrix was in my lap.

"You seemed to be in la-la land," she said in reply. "I don't want you upset that you missed your chance to change into your robes."

I gently pushed her off my lap and stood up. "Thanks for reminding me."

She was frowning, but quickly smiled. "I'm glad to be of your assistance."

I quickly got my stuff and hurried for an empty compartment to change. Once I was done, I quickly got my back to my compartment. Of course, because of my luck, I ran into Jinx. She was standing pretty firm, so I fell to the ground. I was waiting for her to blow up and leave me on the floor, but she surprised me. She offered her hand to help me up. I took it and murmured my thanks.

"No problem," she said. "Why were you thinking I would explode at you?"

Shoot. I forgot she could read minds. "It's just, you dated James and he didn't like me. I thought you felt the same way."

"Nope, not really," Jinx said without hesitation. "I miss hanging around you in the summer. You always managed to have us do something stupid but fun. This summer was boring beyond belief. Sure, we had our sleepovers and hanging out at each other's houses, but there were not silly dares or pranks that you supplied us."

"Why, thank you," I said, shocked by what she said. "I didn't know I had that effect on people, let alone you."

"You're welcome," Jinx said as she walked into her compartment. "It was nice talking to you Severus. Hope to see you around."

As I walked to my compartment, I wondered about my conversation with Jinx. Was she crushing on me or just trying to be nice? I guess I wouldn't know until later on this year.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter Two

Two Weeks Later

Bellatrix's POV

I looked down at the letter my mother and father sent me and an explosion of angry thoughts ran through my head.

Stupid Dad, having to get a divorce with Mom. Doesn't he know that it's going to ruin my life? Doesn't he know that choosing between him and Mom is going to be the hardest decision for me to make in all of my life? I love him, but God, I wish he had some idea of people's feelings. And Mom, if she doesn't love him, then how did she manage to be married to Dad for 20 years? And why can't she stay here? Why does she have to go to America? I was really looking forward to baby that she's expecting some time soon. That draws me to my next question. If they knew they were getting a divorce, why did Dad knock Mom up again?

I took a deep breath and thought of something else, like how I had a date with Severus tonight. I can tell him everything then and he'll help me figure out what to do, he always does. Ever since Sirius finally let me go from that stupid dare, my life has been ruined for the most part. Sure, I still have my friends and a real boyfriend who truly cares, but my parents are getting a divorce, my eldest brother was beaten to death at a bar last weekend, and my youngest sister has been kidnapped. To top it off, my oldest sister that it would be a good idea to mention she was getting married to a Mudblood tomorrow. I love her, and always will, but everyone knows Father will most likely disown her. It's not her smartest move, but if it makes her happy, then it's ok with me.

"Bellatrix!" cried the voice of Xhavior, a pretty good friend of mine whose girlfriend is one of the few decent Gryffindors.

"Yes Xhavior," I replied as I got off my bed and opened the door. "What do you want?'

"To tell you that Poison's coming with a few of her friends," Xhavior said.

"Who?" I asked, dreading the answer.

"The usual, Jinx, Martha, Lily, Dylan, Hannah, and Jennifer," Xhavior said as he slowly backed away from the door.

"What?" I exclaimed. I was fine with just Jinx and Martha, but Lily, Dylan, Hannah, and Jennifer? That happened once, and it did not end well.

"Poison is feeling a little depressed and wanted to have all her friends hang out somewhere so she could cheer up. Do you think you could do this for her?" Xhavior asked as he put on his puppy-dog face.

"Fine," I said as I turned around to get my wand. "You guys owe me big time."

"I know, I know, and we will," Xhavior said as he jumped up and down. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him.

"Where are we meeting?" I asked, hoping for some sort of dungeon.

"As much as the dungeons would be an ideal location, we're meeting them at the Hufflepuff common room," Xhavior said as we walked through the Slytherin common room. Mike and Severus stood up and joined us when they saw us.

"You guys also dragged into this?" I asked, feeling sorry for them.

"More like it gave me something to do on a boring Sunday," Mike said.

"Sounds like you were dragged into it," I said, being stubborn.

"Sure, we'll go with that," Mike said, giving up way to easily. I guess he really just wants to take a nap.

"What about you, Severus? You haven't answered me question yet," I said, trying to get my boyfriend to stop looking gloomy and actually talk.

"I knew you would be going, so I thought this would be a great way to spend some more time with you," he said, as he took my hand into his hand.

"So sweet of you," I said as I kissed his cheek.

"Enough of the lovey-dovey stuff," Mike said. "Let's just get to the Hufflepuff common room without throwing up."

"Fine," I said. We continued to walk, but I kept my hand in Severus's hand, making sure he was still there.

We finally made it to the Hufflepuff common room when I noticed that there was a big group of people gathered around a newspaper. I was worried about what it said. When I finally got to the newspaper, I first saw Jared with his hands on the newspaper as if he owned it. I also saw the headline, _Voldemort's Family in Ruins_. Great, just great. I was hoping that this wouldn't make headlines.

I was about to go up to Jared and curse him for having that newspaper out, when all of the sudden, a pair of arms closed around me, hard. It was obvious it wasn't Severus, but I didn't know who else would do this to me. I turned around to see Waldo dragging me over to where everyone else was. I hated Waldo, but I could see that he was trying to do the right thing, even if I didn't like it.

"It's ok Bellatrix," Jinx said after Waldo dropped me in between her and Poison. She started rubbing my back. "Everything will be ok. No one knows the truth."

I wanted to ask her how she knew, but stopped myself. I had forgotten she could read minds and my emotions, so she knew what was going on inside of me. I was grateful for her. Even though people think we are sworn enemies, we're actually pretty good friends, not exactly as close as can be, but able to talk to each other and do an occasional stupid thing together.

"Thanks Jinx," I said as I calmed down.

"No problem," she said as she stood up. "Look, I would love to stay and chat with you guys, but I've got some work I need to help Waldo get done. Maybe next time."

"Definitely next time," I said with a smile as Jinx and Waldo walked arm-in-arm out of the common room, most likely heading for the Ravenclaw tower. They looked funny together considering their outfits did not match. Jinx was wearing a purple v-neck t-shirt with a yellow spaghetti strap underneath it, dark blue jean capris, and brown flip-flops. Waldo was wearing a bright neon orange t-shirt, black and white plaid shorts, and black flip-flops. I chuckled as they left. They could make a cute couple if Waldo could get his act together.

"If she can leave, can I leave?" Mike asked as soon as Jinx and Waldo were gone, making it obvious he wants to take a nap.

"NO!" Poison shouted. She was looking a bit peppy today. She wore a rainbow tank top that said "The Sky is This Color in My World, Deal With It," black jean capris, and brown flip-flops. Her hair was it's natural blonde with blue highlights and she was wearing a bit of mascara and lip balm.

"Why not?" whined Mike.

"Because Waldo and Jinx had an excuse, you don't," Poison said as if it was obvious.

"I do too," Mike said. "It's called I need a nap."

"Sucks for you 'cause you're gonna have to stay here and deal with it," she said in a tone of voice that said her decision was final.

Mike, being the idiot he was, decided to keep arguing with Poison. That lasted for ten minutes, during which Martha, Hannah, and I managed to mess up Xhavior's hair twice, which was hard to do. He puts so much hairspray and gel in it, it's always stiff and stays in place.

"Fine, I'll stay," Mike said as he sat down where Jinx had been sitting earlier.

"Good," Poison said, sounding more positive. This meeting seemed to be helping her feel better.

"So what are we suppose to do?" Dylan asked, seeming bored. I had to agree with her, this really wasn't all that fun.

"I don't know, just something random," Poison said, obviously unsure.

"Why don't we go for a walk?" Hannah suggested. It was a good idea, but I knew Mike wasn't going to go for it.

"That's a great idea," I said quickly. "Why don't the girls go on one while the boys go back to their common rooms, that way we can talk about girl stuff?"

Everyone mumbled their agreement and got up to go to where they were heading. Before Severus left, he came up to me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips and a quick before going off with Xhavior and Mike. I hurried over to Jennifer, who was waiting for me.

"How far ahead of us are they?" I asked, surprised they didn't wait for us.

"The walk's off," Jennifer said, seeming indifferent to the decision. "Poison and Martha forgot they were meeting up with Remeus to discuss an important matter and Lily was going on a date with James. It turns out, Waldo needs a lot of help, so Jinx has Dylan and Hannah helping her out."

"That leaves you and me," I said, not really pleased with this. Nothing against Jennifer, but she is related to Jared, who's a nice guy who just ends up getting all this bad luck that makes people dislike him.

"We could try and do something or we could just go back to our common rooms," Jennifer said as we walked out of the Hufflepuff common room since neither of us were in that house.

"Let's just go back to our common rooms," I said, wanting to go take a nap. I guess after all that arguing Mike had with Poison about sleeping made me sleepy.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around," Jennifer said as we parted our ways.

"See you around," I replied as I hurried to the Slytherin common room. While I made way to the common room and into the room I shared with a few other girls, I thought of my mom and dad. I thought of their decision and saw how it somehow made sense. Even though they loved each other, Dad was wanting to spend more time doing his work than being home with us. Mom must have gotten sick of it and decided the only way she could put an end to it is threaten Dad with a divorce. Dad must really care about his job way more at that moment cause he let Mom file the divorce. The papers are going to be signed soon, so I really don't get the chance of seeing them together one more time. And there's still the choice between leaving with Mom and staying with Dad because I know they won't do joint custody. I guess that will have to be discussed with Severus tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer - I don't own Harry Potter.**

Chapter 3

8 o'clock the same night

Severus's POV

"And I don't know who to choose," Bellatrix said, after explaining to me her parents's decision. "I want to be with you, but my mom is way nicer and I've never been to America before."

"But would you rather have your heart broken just because you want to try new things?" I asked, really wanting her to stay, but understanding if she doesn't.

"Not really," she said, looking as if she was going to cry.

I got up from my seat and walked over to the love seat she was sitting on. I sat down and looked into her eyes. "Whatever you choose, just know I will always love you and respect your choice."

That seemed to make her feel better because the next thing I know we were making out on the love seat until Mike came in and said, "Gross, go get a room, some of us would like to keep our eyes pure and innocent."

That made us pull apart and blush. We forgot that we were in the common room. We aren't allowed out of it after 8 for safety purposes. We stood up and headed for the room I share with Mike, Xhavior, and two other boys who I saw outside the room. Xhavior was a prefect, so he was roaming the hallways, as it was his duty every night until 9.

"Perfect, a private room that's empty," Bellatrix said as we sat down on my bed. "Shall we continue on where we left off?"

"Certainly," I said as we leaned into each other. As we kissed, for some reason, I had a feeling we were going to do more than just make out.

7 o'clock the next morning

Martha's POV

I looked around the table and saw everyone was there, Jinx, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Poison, Dylan, and, unfortunately, Peter. Not that Peter is a bad person, he just gets on my nerves. And he really isn't cool, hot, or awesome, like Sirius's younger brother Regulus. God, Regulus is hot, looking over at the back of his brother to see if he's managed to get Jinx. Jinx is too busy telepathically communicating with Waldo about her crush, which she won't say because she's already told Waldo when I wasn't around and she doesn't want me to know who it is.

"So, Dylan, when are you and Waldo going to admit you have been making out in the hallways between classes?" Poison asked, causing my to almost spit my orange juice that I had just taken a sip of.

"What?" I asked, really surprised and shocked. Dylan wasn't that kind of girl.

"Poison, I've been telling you, Waldo and I are just friends. He's more interested in someone else anyways," she said, which caused me to relax and have happiness in the fact that Dylan is still her same innocent self.

"Poison, why would you say something like that?" Jinx asked, taking a break from Waldo, they probably got in a fight about what she should do with her crush. He's got good advice, but sometimes it can turn into a disaster.

"Because I could have sworn I saw the two of them making out a couple times while I was on my way to my next class," she explained. Jinx looked panicked.

"I told him to not do that publicly!" Jinx exclaimed, causing us to look at her with shock and confusion.

"He's got a girlfriend now that could pass off as Dylan from far away," was all she said as explanation.

"Um, okay…," Sirius said, wanting to be a part of the conversation that was suppose to be just for us girls.

"Shit, I have to go!" I said when I looked at my watch. I gathered my stuff together and stood up. "And so do you Jinx. We need to tutor those Slytherin idiots on the recent spell Flitwick gave us."

"Right, thanks for the reminder sis," she said as she quickly got her stuff together and ran after me to catch up. "So you think Regulus is an idiot?"

"No, I just think Mike is an idiot and not one needs to know about my crush," I explain to her in a voice that she calls the I'm-threatening-you-with-an-explanation tone.

"Fine with me," she says with a smile as we approach the boys. They are waiting at the bottom of the steps, as they usually are. She adds in an undertone, "Look happy and everything will be fine, they'll actually pay attention and do good."

"Fine," I reply back in an even quieter undertone because we were right in front of them. "You boys ready?"

Regulus stood. "As always ma'am," he said as he took a bow. Man, he was hot, but he did get on my nerves with his constant sarcasm.

Jinx hit him in the back of the head and yanked Mike up. She may be tiny, but she can be pretty strong when she wanted to be. She couldn't stand Mike and his lazy butt.

"Why can't I sit?" Mike whined while Regulus massaged the back of his head. I felt sorry for him, but I knew he didn't like pity.

"Because you can't sit or lie down all the time!" Regulus shouted, making it obvious today was not a good day to test his patience. Mike was obviously not paying attention.

"You got to do it all day yesterday!" Mike shouted back. That seemed to cause Regulus to tense up.

"I only did that because it was my off-day from Quiditch practice," he replied coldly.

"Okay, I see you guys have your issues, but could use some other time to deal with it please?" an impatient Jinx asked.

"Fine," the boys grumbled.

"Good, now, let's talk about what we are here for," she said. "Have there been any spells you've had issues with lately?"

"Um, not really," Mike said.

"You do know lying isn't gonna help you," Jinx stated more than asked.

"Fine," he said, annoyed. "I'd have to say the Confundus charm."

"I'll work with you on that, Martha, you work on potions with Regulus," she said, obviously wanting to spend this time usefully. She rarely read people's minds unless she was impatient.

"Um, ok Miss Bossy," I said, knowing I was going to a glare, but only that. I turned to Regulus. "Where would you like to set up?"

"The potion's room is the most logical," he said. I squinted at him. "But since you're giving me that look, how about the girl's bathroom on the second floor?"

"No way, Moaning Myrtle's there. She gets on everyone's nerves," I said. I looked at him for a minute before saying, "You know what, we could just step up right here."

"Good idea, considering it was mine," he said with a small smile.

I smiled back as we started setting up our work place. "So, what potion are we working on today?" I asked, ready for some deadly potion.

"Oh, just a simple love potion. Professor Slughorn is in a weird mood. One day we're brewing a living death potion, the next a complicated but highly effective luck potion," he replied.

I shrugged. "It's not a weird mood, it's just Slughorn," I told him. "Now a teacher who does get moods is Sprout."

"Ugh, don't remind me of her. I got her yesterday right after those third year idiots screwed around in her class. She yelled at us as if it was our faults," he agreed.

"Well, as much as I am enjoying this conversation, we should start the potion," I said as I pulled out my potions book.

"No use," he said. He must have seen the confused look on my face, for he added, "School's going to start soon."

"Oh, right. Then we should start to pack up," I said.

"Yeah," he said as we started packing up. We worked quickly and silently and were done in two minutes.

"So, um, I guess I'll see you later," I said. I felt awkward, as I usually did whenever I was with him.

"Sure," he said as he turned and started for his first class. I thought about of yelling bye, but decided against it. Instead, I headed for an impatient Jinx. She chose to wait at the bottom step of the stairs. We had Transfiguration first, and she preferred walking inside to it rather than outside.

"That took you long enough," she commented once I got to her. We started up the stairs.

"Hey, I was just thinking," I said.

"I know," she replied. "And even though he is somewhat hot, he is dangerous and mysterious, not good material for a boyfriend."

"I thought all that matter was that you liked each other," I retorted.

"Yes, but the mysterious boys make it hard for you to know if they like you back," she argued.

"Oh well, you'll just have to live with my crush on him," I said as we were a few feet from the Transfiguration classroom.

"You're right, I do. It won't be too bad. Now, let's concentrate so nothing goes boom like last week," she said.

"Deal," I said as we walked to our seats and sat down. Today was going to be a long day, but it was going to be worth it.

**Sorry it was short. This just seemed like the best place to stop.**


End file.
